wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
54th Amerikon Regiment
The 54th Amerikon Regiment is an infantry regiment of the Astra Militarum, recruited from One-Three, aka Tehas, one of the fifty inhabited worlds of the Amerikon star cluster. By an ancient tradition of unknown origin Amerikon Guardsmen, including the 54th, are known as 'GeeEyes' or 'Joes'. Regiment History The 54th was raised in the tenth century of the 35th Millennium as part of the Amerikon contribution to the forces of the True Empire in its war against Ur-Council of Nova Terra but she first made a name for herself in the Amerikon Resistance during the Reign of Blood. The 54th won further battle honors in the War of the Chaos Sun (010.M37); The Redemption Crusades of the 2nd century, 39th Millennium; the Gothic War and the Macharian Crusade. The regiment has been operating in the Damocles Gulf sectors since the first crusade against the Tau in the eighth century, 41st Millennium. For the last eighty odd standards the 54th has comprised one third of the 10th Damocles Battle Group which is commanded by its colonel. Regimental Culture Back in the Macharian Crusade the 54th belonged to St. Arrian's VI Army Group, known as the 'Hard Luck Sixth'. According to 54th lore that hard luck still dogs them but 'Luckily Tehanos are tough enough to take it.' Mixed regiments are normal practice in the Amerikon Cluster, the problems inherent in men and women serving side by side in conditions certain to hike their biological urges are controlled not by mere regulations but a system of taboos that over the millennia have sunk in to the gut level. Relations with a squadmate are as unthinkable as bedding a sibling; with a member of the same platoon like laying your cousin. Even members of the same company are considered slightly squeaky. And of course the standard rules about rank apply; officers with officers, non-coms with non-coms and never anybody in your direct line of command. SO&E Regimental Command Element't' *C.O. - Col. C.E. Oman *X.O. - Maj. P. Bluell *Comsar. N. Macillan *Aides - 3 *Comm and Auspex Specs.- 4 First Battalion * C.O. - Col. C.E. Oman *3 Companies **Company Captains - 3 **Platoon LTs - 18 **Platoon Sgts. - 18 **Command Specs. - 25 **Squad Sgts. - 108 **Squad Corporals - 108 **Troopers - 868 *4th (Support) Company **Company Captain - 1 **Quartermaster Section -60 **Medicae Section - 30 **Motor Pool - 130 Chimeras, 40 Salamanders, 260 drivers and gunners **Sentinel Squadrons - 6, 36 pilots **Combat Engineers - 30 Second Battalion *C.O. - Maj. P. Bluell *3 Combat Companies - 1148 Officers and Troopers *4th (Support) Company - 416 Guard, 34 Enginseers Equipment Trooper: *M-50 Amerikon Pattern Lasrifle * sidearm: autopistol *Tehanos combat knife with clip point and a single edged blade at least 30 cm and often as much as 50 cm long. *Carapace armor; full set or just chest and back plates, pauldrons, helmet and greaves painted green or in camouflage pattern. *Officer's side-arms: laspistol, broad bladed sabers. Transport Among the 54th's most prized assets is one of the gigantic Capitol Imperialis troop carriers, the Covenant, ''used as a mobile HQ for the 10th Damocles Battle Group. *'Armamentent: Turret mounted volcano cannon; seven sponson mounted plasma cannon, three to a side and one to the rear. Void shielded. *'Crew: '''1 Command Officer; 3 Bridge Officers; 24 Watchstanders; 2 Gunnery Officers; 38 Gunners and Ordnancemen; 10 Enginseers. *'Carrying Capacity: Two mechanized infantry companies with vehicles; Or one infantry and one tank company; or one Infantry and one drop company; Command Staff. Notable Members Colonel Charles Edward Oman y Da Vivar Current C.O. of the 54th Amerikon. Oman's family has a longstanding connection with the 54th. Since the days of the Macharian Crusade there has always been at least one Oman serving in the 54th, not always as colonel, or even an officer, but in the ranks. As colonel of the 54th Oman is automatically C.O. of the 10th Battle Group of which it is the chief component. This is slightly awkward as he is several years junior to the 99th's colonel but fortunately Quarrrey isn't interested in upsetting a longstanding command arrangement. Major Pleione Bluell y Vargas Colonel Oman's 2iC also command the Second battalion which often operates separately from the First giving her a lot of leeway to show independent initiative - which often involves the use of pulsars and other heavy weapons. Captain Sarina Massey y Nickholl Commander of the Ist 54th and senior officer of the First Battalion. She often finds herself acting as the Colonel's exec while Bluell is wrecking havoc elsewhere. First Sergeant Leopold Osowicz y Olbia Top Sergeant of the 1st 54th, and Massey's trusted right arm. Commissar Nepos Macillan Nepos was educated at the Schola Progenium on Coronus and has conscientiously modeled himself on the famous Commissar Ciaphas Cain, Hero of the Imperium, or rather who Macillan imagines Cain to be. Over the six years he has been with the 54th Colonel Oman has gotten very tired of the words; "What would Cain do?" Like his hero Macillan carries a chainsword and a bolter pistol (unaware that Cain actually prefers laspistols). He also affects Cain's signature long sideburns. Notable Quotes By the 54th Amerikon About the 54th Amerikon Source *54th Amerikon Regiment Original article. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments